


Over the Hills and Far Away

by AmberAsters



Series: A Sweet Lullaby (Song based Fanfictions) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Jail, Kingdoms, M/M, Past, Secrets, Seperation, Song fic, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell, false imprisonment, treaty, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsters/pseuds/AmberAsters
Summary: A fix made with the inspiration gained from the song Over the Hills and Far Away by Nightwish.(Not actual lyrics but make some references to it)He stood accused of robbery with an alibi he couldn't say. He was bound and shipped so very far away.Sitting by this still the loneliness kills. The only cure, a person caged, way over the hills.
Relationships: Fell Papyrus/Swap Papyrus, Papyrus/Papyrus
Series: A Sweet Lullaby (Song based Fanfictions) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769632
Kudos: 7





	Over the Hills and Far Away

Edge bolted awake as he heard knocking on the front door, his mind foggy with sleep. A quick glance out behind his currents showed a pitch black sky, and the fact that it was much too late for random visitors. It was strange to have visitors in general, not many people from here liked to be near his sharp teeth and angles. He also knew if there was any kind of villain in this town they sure as hell wouldn’t be knocking at _his_ door, let alone knocking at all.

He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his tunic from the end of it to throw over his bare ribs. If he did get jumped he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it happen without his shirt on. He didn't use to be the captain of the Fell guard for no reason.

Even the he supposed he should feel more dread, more fear than he was currently feeling, but if it was who he thinks it is on the other side of that door. For the reason he thinks, he’ll likely only get a good hook to the face. With the reputation he has here, he wouldn’t be surprised if there was back up as well if he was found out. Then again that was if the worst scenario happened. The best would be for that person to be happy.

Another hard knock and he was opening the door, freezing upon the sight of the guard before him. Of Alphys the Axe and her dogs, of the rope in one of their hands. This was something much different than what he could ever expect, something he most defiantly didn't expect.

“What is the meaning of this?” He growled, eyeing the dogs as the shifted behind the lizard before him. They refused to look at him, and his glowing red eyes. They were afraid of him and his LV. They were hiding something.

“Someone robbed the bank in the past few hours.”Alphys breathed her voice laired in sleep, but her eyes were still as sharp as the blade within her hands. “And we found _your_ pistol at the scene, bound him.”

Edge didn’t even fight as one of the guard bound ropes tightly around his wrists and they pulled him from his home. He didn’t fight them as they pushed him into a cell and locked the door, or when some laughed at his situation. Of course many would find this funny, they feared him for no reason and now he was the one behind bars for a pistol. All he could do was wait for morning and not fight it.

~~~~

“You stand accused of robbery, do you have any reason for us to doubt this claim?” Alphys asked from her place across from him, her grin sharp.

He had a million reasons, and he wasn’t able to give any of them. Not if he wanted to break a promise, to have everyone on his hide for a different reason. Not if he didn’t want to lose _him_.

“No.” He gritted out feeling rage swell beneath his bones and his soul begin to throb at the unfairness. At home, they wouldn’t stand for anything without a proper trial of more than just a pistol. There was enough death there, they didn’t need to be killing innocent people as well. Well, he guessed that was where he was going, home.

“We have no choice but to send you to our sister jail with the second highest penalty since you wouldn’t tell us where you stashed the spoils.” He did growl at that one. That was unjust and just plain racism. Anyone else would only get the minimum of five years, but no the he was given the one that is an eighth of your life span up to a hundred years. In other words, a hundred years for him. A hundred years in jail, a hundred years without seeing _him_.

They dragged him towards the docks, people gathering to watch him go. Some cheering and chucking tomatoes at him, the red fruit splattering against his bones to stain them red. Through it all his eyes only caught on _his_ , staring at _him_ wide eyed beside _his_ brother. _Him_ pulling on _his_ brother’s arm and speaking quickly, but only hand eyes on him, only eyes for him. He had to look away, had to stop looking at those pain stricken eyes or so help him he didn’t do something foolish. That he didn’t do something that could hurt _him_. Even then he still felt _his_ stare.

His soul shuddered when for the second time he was placed behind bars for something he didn’t do and for something else he could never admit too.

~~~~

“so what ‘appened?” Red grumbled from before him, eyes ablaze with restrained anger. He didn’t believe the guard, not since they said they only found a pistol to charge him. Everyone had been disapproving of that, but with royal approval there was little they could do.

Edge shook his head, teeth sealed tight and eyes on the floor. He couldn’t even tell his own brother, not so long as the walls had ears.

“can’t say eh? tell ya what, i’ll go ta that fluffy little town and see who set ya up, you just stay here and stay safe for a bit yeah?” Red patted his head when he nodded, disappearing the next moment with barely a sound. If anyone would help him it would be Red, he would be free of here soon and he could be with _him_ again.

~~~~

The first letter came a month latter, addressed to him from his brother. However, the sprawled messy writing of the actual letter was no where near the ineligible sprawl that was his brother’s.

His soul thudded at the realization it was from _him,_ that these were _his_ words.

_dear edge,_

_i was able to convince your brother to send this for me so i wouldn’t alert my own brother. he was very suspicious as why i wanted to send you such a thing, but with a bit of convincing i was able to get it sent with minimal questioning._

_now as to the reason i have written, is ARE YOU STUPID?! you didn’t have to protect me like that, i could have lived with everyone else’s scorn, but i can’t live without you! the only reason i haven’t tried to bail you out is because i don’t think anyone would believe me. everyone is speaking as if it is a blessing that your gone, like a bad omen has left our town. my brother has been upset as well, but the towns people and the guard are staring to convince him that it was for the best._

_i suppose i shouldn’t trouble you with such things anyway, not with your brother and his team turning the town upside down to find out what really happened. i have great confidence that he will solve this framing and you will be able to come home to me. if not i will ring every single guard and the queen out for them doing this to you without greater cause. please stay safe where you are, and i hope you will be back soon._

_i must also apologize for your brother, they are currently staying in your home, and have some how ruined your table._

_Your’s truly,_

_Rus_

He clenched his hands, reading the letter over again and again until it was too dark to see and his face hurt with the tender smile that crossed it. He could only pray that Rus was right and he wouldn’t have to wait a hundred years before he could have him in his arms again. That it won’t be just a letter he would be hearing from.

~~~~~~

Rus paced. His bones jittering and his hands stuffed deep into the pockets on his orange tunic.

It had been a year, a year and Edge’s brother had finally gotten some suspects into court. Which was funny considering how they didn’t give Edge much of a trial. Just because he had Fell magic in his bones people hated him, convinced Rus’s brother to hate him, treated him like dirt and a spy. The only reason they tolerated Red for this long being he has the least LV out of all the Fells and he was The Judge. A mirror replica to his own position. One of the main reasons he couldn’t tell anyone of his relations.

There was a knock on the door and he was flying across the room in order to pull it open. Before him stood the little gremlin that was Red. His only hope for the love of his life.

“did you bust them?” Rus fretted as he closed the door behind Red, not even able to sit as they shorty sank heavily into a wicker chair.

“not yet, a little hard ta bust someone when everyone’s jumpin’ ta their defence.” Red leaned his head back as he spoke, staring at the ceiling with tired eyes. “at this rate tha bastard will be dead before we even geda chance ta get edge out, if only we could give him a proper judgin’ then he’d be spillin’ his guts.”

Rus had to sigh at that fact, as a Judge they had great power and respect, but in this kingdom no real judging could be done. No judging to be done when there was the possibility of death involved, but putting someone in prison for a hundred years unrightfully was fine. No he wasn’t the least bit peeved.

“what if i-“ Rus tried but was soon cut off.

“no.” Red growled.

“but-“ He tried again.

“no.” Red rubbed harshly at his sockets with the ball of his palms, breath heavy in a sigh. “i know what your goin’ to say and it’s still a no, edge doesn’t need to be free in exchange for your own freedom and sanity, edge would kill me.”

He supposed Red was right, that the whole reason Edge went to jail in the first place was to protect him. It would be stupid to waste that, and then have him return to Rus as a broken husk would just break him.

“if anyone’s goin’ ta hand their body over ta tha judges it’s goin’ ta be me.” Red sighed rubbing at his arms, the action not unfamiliar to Rus, not after speaking frequently with the goblin and spending a few evenings just talking drunkly. “at least then we can blame my lv, say it finally snapped the judges patience and they wanted to judge me for my sins.”

“edge would be crushed.” Rus supposed he deserved the glare for that one, but he was going to stand by his words even if it killed him. He couldn’t watch Edge lose his brother, not just after gaining his freedom. “why don’t i come to court, i’ll tell people where edge really was that night, that he was with me.”

Red shook his head, sinking in the chair as if suddenly baring a great weight on his chest. “they’ll never believe ya, not after this long and if they did they’ll some how make it so it seems like he raped ya before or after robbin’ the bank, they’ll try to put him away for longer or just kill him.”

Rus stared at Red for a moment before turning his back to him and biting on the tips of his fingers. Edge was in jail because someone framed him and he couldn’t speak his alibi. They wouldn’t believe Rus because the whole town hates Edge. Edge was getting this treatment because he was a Fell and the only thing that kept him here for so long was the treaty. Just because he was a Fell.

“I-I-I HATE THIS! Those ungrateful bastards, treating him like dirt no matter how much he does for them, despite being an ex-captain, despite having the best soul I every fucking had the chance to know!” Rus huffed, unconsciously summoning his magic to his eye in his anger. “Now I have to wait a fucking HUNDRED YEARS before I can see him, before I can hear him, before all i have is to send letters that I don’t even know if he gets!”

He turned towards Red and paused in his rant at the burning red emitting from his blank sockets, at the tears gather at the bottom. “yeah the world’s a really shitty place isn’t it, always shittin’ on my brother and knockin’ him down… yet he’s constantly fightin’ the shitty flow because he can.”

“red?” Rus reached out a hand only to pull it back when Red flinched and his lights came back to life within his eyes. His grin turning wicked.

“don’t ya worry yar pretty little skull their rus, i’m goin’ ta clean up this fuckin’ shit before anyone else can step inta it, ya hear.”

Rus could only hope.

~~~~

He sighed deep within the crocks of his arms, his eye sockets heavy as he stared out at the open ocean. Grey clouds gathering in the air and casting the air the same colour as his mood. Dark, dreary, and plain depressing. Even his lazy grin and chain smoking couldn’t hide the bags that sat below his eyes.

People began to look twice and question. His brother started to constantly fret over him, and he would have spent all his time locked away in his room if he hadn’t heard the rumour of Edge hypnotizing him before he left. That he was going down hill because of something Edge did, and they weren’t entirely wrong if not for the fact their rumours carried ill intent. If Edge did ever try to return then he would only be met with more hostility than ever before.

“Rus?” He startled at Blue’s voice, head whipping up only for his sight to fuzz at the edges and him to sway.

His brother was at his side in a second, but he waved him away and pulled out a tooth pick to chew between his teeth. “sorry bro haven’t gotten my smoke fix yet, makes me a bit…” He trailed off upon seeing his brother’s look, his words dying on his tongue.

“Brother, I’m staring to get worried, all you do is stare at the ocean and smoke, when was the last time you ate, the last time you slept brother? It has only gotten worse since Red left and I’m worried.” Blue ranted, his hands on his hips and a glare firmly in place as hechasized Rus and hit spot on for everything that has been going on.

“you wouldn’t understand.” His eyes were on the ocean again, the one Edge had been shipped across and later Red when the Queen held the treaty over his head and gave a trash speech about trust between kingdoms. Heh little trust there could be when you put an innocent monster in jail. Well as innocent as Edge could be with his LV.

“THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND!” Blue shouted at him, kind worry replaced by angry worry. “You’ve been acting like child ever since they hauled that Fell away and its ridiculous!”

“what?” Rus whispered out, anger slowly boiling up in his bones as he took in his brother’s words. His feet raising him so he stood above his brother as he glared. “That _Fell_ was _your_ best friend! _He_ saved Pauly when no one else would, _he_ gave _his_ extra coin and food to the poor, _he_ gave up _his_ position for the treaty, _he_ is no _criminal,_ and I’m sick of everyone treating him like one!”

“And how are you so sure he had nothing to do with that robbery? How do you know?!” At Blue’s challenge he couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop the words from coming out.

“BECAUSE HE WAS WITH ME!” The room fell into silence as Blue stared at him with wide eyes, his own coated with magic. “he was with me, because _i love him_ and _he loves me,_ and that is why you wouldn’t understand, because you can’t see how a fell monster could ever love, or how i could ever love one, _you_ still don’t.”

Blue stared at him for a good minute before scowling. “WHY DIDN’Y YOU TELL ME!” He shouted again and Rus suddenly lost all his lustre. “We could have avoided all of this! I’m going to have to speak with Alphys and the Queen, this is quite the trouble-.”

“they won’t believe you, or me, or anyone else.” Rus cut him off, glaring at the floor. “It’s been ten years Blue, they kicked Red out because he found the real criminal, a guard of the queen, they wanted him in jail and they won’t release him for any reason.”

Blue stared again for a bit, realization falling into his eyes and then slight horror. “Brother do you know what this means? The Queen has broken the treaty, any decree she made is invalid and this could cause another war!”

At his words, Rus actually straightened and looked out at the water. “that's... actually a good thing, we can fix this now, make everything right again blue.”

“How?”

“we need to go find red first.”

~~~~~~

Edge leaned against the bars of the prison as he stared part the bars and at the ocean, a pile of letters sitting snuggly in his lap. Each one was in perfect condition still, having been placed in a box that Undyne had brought him the one time. Each letter was more precious than the last, especially after Red returned and no more came in. Another ninety years to go before Edge even thought of speaking to Rus again.

He turned towards the cell door as Undyne approached with a ring of keys and a sharky grin. Both making him raise to his feet and approach the bar doors after storing his letters away, Undyne’s grin only growing.

“Guess what Edge, your getting an audience with the king today.” The keys clicked in their lock and the door swung open.

“What?” He was rightfully dumbfounded. The King never had audiences with prisoners even if they were to die. The also shouldn’t be releasing him from his cell un-handcuffed, allowing him an easy get away if he so choses.

“Your free now, new intel says the treaty has been broken and now there might be war or a change in treaty.” She pulled him forward. “Either way someone will get your stuff, you need to get changed… and a wash.”

The door clicked behind him and he followed Undyne towards the barracks, hoping what was ahead couldn’t be worse than the alternative.

~~~~

Edge stood before the large doors to the throne room decked out in his full captain uniform, and his bones shining from a good washing. He was presentable if it wasn’t for the bags under his eyes or the unexpected but familiar weight of his uniform. Something that had always seemed light to him before.

Undyne stepped up beside him in her old lieutenant’s gear instead of the captain’s gear he had gotten use to seeing her in as of late. Everything was happening in a whirlwind and. He was having problems keeping up.

“Come on Captain, the King awaits us.” Two guards pulled the door open wide for them, their boots clinking as the walked through and stood dutifully before the King. Only for Edge to be bulldozed by and unexpected weight, sending him to the floor with a clatter or metal.

His arms circled the bony body atop of him as he sat up, Undyne’s jovial laughter filling the room as two other skeleton’s stood beside her. His eyes falling on the orange lump within his arms, their bones rattling as they held each other.

“Rus?” The head popped up at the name and Edge watched as tears streaked down pale bones and tired eyes. Teeth crashing into his own and Undyne’s laughter only growing. He pulled away with his checks dusted red, Rus stuffing his face back within his chest and sobbing.

Edge could only hold him tighter in his shock.

“so bro, you’re free, you’re captain, and now you’re engaged, congrats.” Red snarked as he approached them, Blue following quickly behind.

“Engaged!?” He blurted as he held Rus ever more closer, Rus’s shaking drawing to gentle hiccups. “Explain now.”

“If you would allow me.” All eyes turned to the King as he rumbled with a smile, eyes crinkling under thick black brows. “The Swap’s Kingdom has broken the treaty by framing you, these two skeletons have come forth in proposition to mend the treaty by marring our Captain to their Judge, hence your engagement to Rus.”

Edge looked at him for a moment then down to the ball in his arms that was Rus and then over to the group that was just smiling at them both. His soul swelled.

“And since the treaty was broken by the Swaps, you both may choice to live here.” 

At this he looked down at Rus who was looking back up to him with a smile that Edge didn’t ever want to forget. His happiness only growing as they held each other in their arms.

“I’ll agree.”

~~~~

The wedding had been huge. The three kingdoms invited to participate, and every street had been packed. Every bar, and every plaza, and it all had been paid for by the Swap Kingdom.

After they had been found out, the Swap Kingdom had accepted the new treaty conditions and planning had started. Blue and Rus having moved to the Fell Kingdom as the first step and a delegation from the Tale Kingdom coming to sign the treaty as well as the neutral party.

After that the wedding and now Rus didn’t have to ever worry about Edge being taken from him, because the Fell Kingdom loved him and his brother and he was fairly sure it was standing rule to not touch either of them unless you wanted the wrath of Edge, Red, and the King on your head.

Rus could live with that, he could so ling as there wasn’t hills and oceans, and distance between him and having Edge in his arms. Between him and his husband. He could be happy so long as he was never far away and he wasn’t, so Rus was always happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with after understanding what the lyrics really said. I got a few other song fic ideas that I'll eventually write for these two, but they'll have their own places like this one in the Series. Also if you liked this you might like my story called The Life Game, it's also a spicyhoney.


End file.
